A method for forming an image by ejecting an ink on fabric such as clothes using an ink-jet method is widely known. The method for forming an image includes, for example, a pretreatment step of applying a pretreatment agent to fabric, and a heat-fixing step of thermally fixing the ink on the fabric after ejecting the ink on a pretreatment agent-applied area.